Harry Potter and the Phoenix Royal
by Annie Dumbledore
Summary: *chapter 7 finally up* Harry finds a picture of his parents with a mysterious couple...who are they and what have they got to do with Harry's future?
1. The Picture

Seventeen year old Harry Potter sat at the desk in his small room in No

Seventeen year old Harry Potter sat at the desk in his small room in No. 4 Privet Drive. A large book lay open on the desk in front of him, and Harry was flicking through the pages trying to find information for his History of Magic essay. Harry stopped and looked at the page he'd just found. A portrait of a family stared silently up at him, blinking. As was normal in the wizarding world Harry belonged to, the people in the picture could move. However, these people just blinked up at him, staying very formal. He looked at them in surprise but then read the picture's title. 

'The Royal Family.' Harry murmured, looking more closely at the picture. The family consisted of the King and Queen of the wizarding world as well as their three children. Their oldest son, a handsome boy, had to be at least three years older than Harry, and he appeared to be somewhat shorter than Harry, maybe six feet. Harry had always been short and skinny for his age, but a recent growth spurt had made him one of the tallest boys in his year, at six foot three. He'd also filled out a bit, and had a pretty toned physique, which he put down to his Quidditch training. Harry looked at the other children in the picture. A smaller boy of about eleven had a smile on his face. Both brothers had black hair and bright blue eyes. Harry looked at their sister, and his mouth dropped open. She was beautiful. She was rather tall for a girl, only a few inches shorter than her brother, and she had the same black hair as her brothers, but her eyes were a brilliant green colour, not unlike Harry's eyes. A small smile played on her lips as she looked up at Harry; he turned his attention to her parents. The King was a tall, handsome wizard. He had the same black hair as his children, and Harry could see where his sons got their blue eyes. His wife was a head shorter than he was, and Harry could see a resemblance between her and her daughter. However the Queen's eyes were a very dark brown. Harry couldn't help but wonder where the Princess had got her green eyes from. While he was studying the Royal Family's portrait, Harry had been carefully selecting beans from a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that his friend Hermione had included as part of his birthday gift. He'd mistakenly popped a spinach bean into his mouth while studying the Princess and now spat it out in disgust. 

Harry pushed the book aside for a moment and went to adjust his glasses, not remembering that he no longer needed them. Madame Pomfrey, the nurse at Hogwarts, had been able to correct Harry's vision the previous year due to new advances in Magical Medicine. Harry was eternally grateful for this; it made playing Quidditch in the rain much less troublesome. Instead, Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair, the hair he'd got from his father. His bright green eyes were the same as his mothers. As he thought about his parents, Harry rifled through his trunk and pulled out a leather bound photo album. He flicked through it and stopped on a page that contained a photo of his parents with two other people. Harry hadn't really noticed this before, but he suddenly recognised the two people standing with his parents. He pulled his school textbook closer and examined it. His parents were standing with the King and Queen of the wizarding world. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. The royal couple were almost twenty years younger in the picture, but it was unmistakably them. Harry pulled the picture from it's page and flipped it over. Careful handwriting listed the names of the people in the photo. Harry read them, _James, Lily, Michael, Helen._ It was obvious to Harry that his parents had known the King and Queen quite well, well enough to call them by their first names, at least. Harry put the picture aside and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. The only way to solve this mystery would be to ask someone who knew. Harry decided to write to his parents' friend and his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius was still a fugitive in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, and had been imprisoned in the wizarding prison of Azkaban for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. Harry smoothed out the parchment and started his letter.

Dear Sirius,

I was looking through my pictures of my parents and I found one of them with the King and Queen of the wizarding world! Did my parents know them? I really need to know, that is if you can tell me. 

Harry

Harry quickly tied the letter to the leg of his owl Hedwig. 

'Hurry back with a reply, Hedwig.' He urged her. The snowy owl hooted softly and soared out Harry's open bedroom window.

He watched her until she disappeared and then sat back at his desk. The Royal Family still blinked up at him from his textbook. Harry decided to read more about them.

What he read fascinated him. The wizard King had been an outcast from one of the Royal houses of Europe. When his family discovered he was a wizard, he was banished. He was the first wizard to be of royal blood, and was crowned King of the wizarding world. He started a search among the royal families of the world to find himself a queen. At last, a Spanish princess made it known that she was a witch, having kept her abilities secret from her family. They were married and had several children, and so the House of Phoenix had been born. By now, the King had been welcomed back into the family he had been banished from. All the royal houses knew of the existence of this magical branch, and through the generations, they intermarried. 

Harry looked at portraits of past rulers, looking for an ancestor of the current Princess that might have had the same green eyes. At last, he found a portrait of her grandparents. The King had his son's black hair and blue eyes, but his Queen had blonde hair and the same green eyes as her granddaughter. Harry didn't know why, but the Princess fascinated him. He couldn't help but stare at her portrait, mesmerised by her green eyes that were so like his own. Eventually Harry managed to tear himself away from the book long enough to finish his essay. 

Harry's completed essay, the ink still glistening, lay on his desk several hours later. By this time, the sun had gone down, and Harry was lying on his bed reading a book on Quidditch that his friend Ron Weasley had sent him for his birthday the week before. As Harry read through the list of Quidditch fouls, a small owl flew through Harry's window and zoomed around his head. Harry recognised Ron's owl Pig at once, and snatched him out of the air. He untied the note from around the owl's leg and released it. Pig zoomed over to Hedwig's cage and took a drink of water. Harry unrolled the note and read it.

__

Harry,

Do you want to come over for the rest of the holidays? Bill and Charlie are visiting this year. Hermione's coming in the last week, she's spending some time with HIM before then. Harry laughed at that. HIM was Hermione's boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Ron was incredibly jealous, but didn't say a word about it to Hermione.

__

Send your answer back with Pig, and someone will collect you in our new car at 12 tomorrow.

See you then!

Ron.

Harry grinned. It would be good to go to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. He just needed to clear it with Uncle Vernon. Harry's smile faded. Although Uncle Vernon would be glad to be rid of Harry, going to the Weasleys' would make Harry happy, which Uncle Vernon tried to prevent whenever he could. Harry sighed and decided to get it over and done with. He got up from his bed and went down to the living room. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, Aunt Petunia was sitting primly on the couch knitting. Harry's cousin Dudley was engrossed in a television show. As much as Harry detested his cousin, he couldn't help but notice that Dudley was much better looking now that he had lost all that weight. His eyes didn't seem as piggy anymore. Although he still was fat, there was no need to widen the doors in the house for Dudley to get through.

'Uncle Vernon?' piped up Harry. Uncle Vernon slowly lowered the paper and eyed his nephew.

'I just got an invitation to go to my friend's house for the rest of the holidays. They'll pick me up. In a car.' He added hastily.

Uncle Vernon considered this carefully and nodded curtly.

'I can go?' Harry asked, not believing his luck.

'Yes. Marge is coming next week and we don't want you here.' The last time Uncle Vernon's sister Marge had visited, Harry had lost his temper at her constant put-downs of his family and had made her blow up. Remembering this, Harry had to hide a smile.

'Great. I'll go send them a reply. Thanks.' Harry added as an afterthought. He exited the loungeroom and raced up the stairs to his own room. He quickly scrawled a letter to Ron and sent it back with Pig. After doing this, Harry happily flopped down on his bed. He loved spending his holidays with the Weasleys. The only thing that could have made Harry happier then was finding out his family's connection with the Royal House of Phoenix.


	2. The Burrow and a Prophecy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed ****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was amazing opening my email to find twenty reviews! Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last.

Early the next morning, Harry packed all his possessions into his trunk and took it and Hedwig's empty cage down to the loungeroom. As expected, Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Harry actually couldn't blame him for hiding. In his few encounters with wizards he'd grown a pig's tail, a four foot purple tongue, but the previous year Ron's twin brothers Fred and George had given him a reduction toffee, hence Dudley's amazing weight loss. Uncle Vernon was busily pacing the hall, occasionally pausing to go outside and look down the street for any odd looking cars driving down Privet Drive. Almost exactly on twelve, a shiny new car pulled into No. 4's driveway. Harry noticed with delight the shocked look on Uncle Vernon's face. No doubt he'd been expecting them to pull up in a beat up heap of junk. Harry didn't have the heart to tell his uncle that Mr Weasley was now the Minister of Magic, the highest ranking Ministry official. 

Behind the wheel of the car was Ron's older brother Bill. Ron himself was sitting in the back seat, as his other brother Percy was sitting in the passenger seat. All three Weasleys got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Percy stepped forward and introduced himself to Uncle Vernon rather pompously. Uncle Vernon found himseld shaking hands with Percy, who began rambling about how lovely the Dursley's house was. Meanwhile, Bill and Ron had greeted Harry and helped him carry his things out to the car.

'Ready Perc?' called out Bill.

Percy shook hands with Uncle Vernon again and walked back to the car. Harry couldn't help but burst out with laughter at the shocked look on his uncle's face. Bill started the car and backed it out of the driveway. He headed it down Privet Drive, and towards the Burrow. 

Harry chatted happily with all three Weasleys and in no time at all they were pulling into the long driveway that led to the Burrow. As Bill turned off the engine, several more redheaded people ran out of the house. Harry recognised Ron's twin brothers Fred and George, as well as Charlie and the youngest Weasley Ginny. Mrs Weasley followed her children out to greet Harry.

'Hello Harry dear.' She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry shook hands with Charlie and turned down a sweet that was offered to him by the twins. He gave Ginny a quick hug, they'd become much closer friends over the last couple of years. The twins grabbed Harry's things and dragged them into the house for him. Harry walked into the familiar kitchen and to his surprise, Hedwig was sitting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

'Hedwig! When did you get here?' The snowy owl spread her large wings and flew across the kitchen and landed on Harry's shoulder. Mrs Weasley smiled.

'She only arrived a few minutes before you did.'

Harry noticed the letter tied to Hedwig's leg and she obediently held it out for him. He quickly untied it and unrolled the parchment.

__

Dear Harry

I knew you'd find out about your family's connection with the House of Phoenix sooner or later. There's just too much to tell you in a letter, and I'm not the right one to tell you. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything. I'm still at Remus' but I'm unable to leave at this time.

Sirius.

Harry read the letter a second time. He'd have to wait for Dumbledore to tell him about the House of Phoenix.

'Damn.' He muttered quietly. He rolled the parchment up and shoved it in his pocket.

'Anything wrong, dear?' asked Mrs Weasley. Harry shook his head.

'I asked Sirius something about my parents, but he said the only one who could tell me was Dumbledore.'

'That's correct Harry.' Harry spun around to see that Dumbledore had suddenly appeared in the Weasley's kitchen.

'Professor!' exclaimed Harry 'How did you know where to find me?'

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkled merrily.

'Mrs Weasley informed me of your visit yesterday, and Sirius told me of your letter.' Dumbledore turned to Mrs Weasley.

'May I borrow Harry for a moment, Molly?' he asked. Mrs Weasley nodded. Dumbledore led Harry out into the Weasley's back yard. 

'Harry, you asked Sirius about your parents and the House of Phoenix, correct?' Harry nodded 'It is time you knew.' Dumbledore conjured several chairs and positioned them under the shade of a rather large tree.

'Harry, you know of course, of the Order of the Phoenix?' Of course Harry knew this. The secret order committed to fighting the Dark Arts. His parents and their friends had all been members.

'Well, the original Order was started by the grandson of Godric Gryffindor. He lived during the same period when the Royal House of Phoenix was established. The Order of the Phoenix consisted of those who were in charge of protecting the royal family from the Dark Arts. Over the years it has concentrated more on fighting the Dark Arts for the protection of all witches and wizards. However, Gryffindor's decendants are still the protectors of the royal family. Harry, your father was Gryffindor's heir, as are you. James and Lily protected the royal family always.' Dumbledore paused, Harry sat dumbfounded.

'But why did they die?' he finally asked. Dumbledore sighed deeply.

'Harry, there is an ancient prophecy. I will tell it to you;

__

'The Dark wil rise, and all will fall but one,

The Stag and the Flower's only son.

He will join with the Phoenix Royal

Together they will fight and toil.

And if they join, their power great

The Dark Lord will soon meet his fate.

The Boy who Lived will conquer all

The Light will rise and the Dark will fall.'

Harry looked at Dumbledore, understanding his part in the prophecy. He was the son of the Stag and the Flower, the boy who lived. Voldemort had killed his parents in an attempt to kill him. Voldemort knew that one day Harry would defeat him. But who was the Phoenix Royal?

'Harry, your parents protected the House of Phoenix, and in turn the Order of the Phoenix protected them. They believed that you and the Phoenix Royal would join one day and you would indeed defeat the Dark. Voldemort tried to prevent this by murdering your parents and trying to kill you.'

'But what about the Phoenix Royal?' asked Harry.

'The whereabouts of the Phoenix Royal have been hidden for many years. Only your parents and I knew the location of the Phoenix Royal. The child knows of their identity and of the prophecy.' Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

'So, one of the children of the King and Queen is the Phoenix Royal.' Harry said slowly 'The Princess?' 

Dumbledore nodded.

'She, like you, has extraordinary abilities. Together, your power would be incredible. The time will come when you will join to defeat Voldemort.' Dumbledore stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder. 'I must leave you now Harry. You know of the prophecy. It would be best if you didn't tell anyone of it; even Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. They will know in time.' With his final word, Dumbledore diapparated with a faint pop.

Harry sat for a moment and then went back inside the house.

'What did Dumbledore want?' asked Ron as soon as Harry walked into the kitchen.

Harry felt an envelope suddenly appear in his hand. He opened it and read it allowed.

__

Dear Mr Potter

You have been appointed Head Boy of Hogwarts for the upcoming year by the staff. Congratulations!

Your badge is enclosed.

Sincerely

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Ron gasped and grabbed the letter to read for himself. The shiny badge fell out of the envelope Harry was holding and into his hand. 

'Wow,' whispered Ron 'I wonder who Head Girl is?'

'Isn't it obvious?' spoke up another voice; it was Ginny 'It has to be Hermione.' 

'Not necessarily.' Retorted Ron. He was still rather touchy on the subject of Hermione.

'Of course it is Ron. She's top in every class. It has to be her.' Ginny gave Harry a quick hug 'Congratulations!' she whispered.

'Thanks, Ginny.' He hugged her back.

The week until Hermione's arrival passed uneventfully. Harry and the Weasleys played Quidditch in the field near the Burrow most days. Harry lay awake most nights, thinking of what Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy. The picture of the Princess kept popping up in Harry's mind, sending shivers down his spine. She was so beautiful. He longed for the day when he would see her face to face. Harry also had strange dreams about him turning into a Phoenix. He put this down to hearing to much about the House of Phoenix and the prophecy.


	3. Diagon Alley

Sorry if this is a bit shorter than last chapter ****

Sorry if this is a bit shorter than last chapter. It seemed the best place to stop.

A week after Harry arrived, Hermione appeared at the Burrow. Everyone had been sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, when she'd appeared in the fireplace, no doubt she'd travelled by floo powder. Harry had been the first out of his chair to welcome her. He wrapped her in a warm embrace, as had Ginny. The Weasley boys had all given her a quick hug, except for Ron who had patted her on the shoulder.

'How was your holiday, Hermione?' asked Mrs Weasley.

Hermione's tanned face split into a grin.

'Fantastic! We went to Australia. To the tropical bit. It was so beautiful!' Hermione rambled on about rainforests and the magical creatures she'd seen for some time to Mrs Weasley. Harry listened, but was more interested in looking at Hermione. She'd changed over the holidays, indeed she'd changed a lot in the last few years. She'd grown taller, and her body was curvy. Her bushy brown hair had become sleek. It was obvious she'd discovered some charm to keep it under control. All in all, Hermione was absolutely beautiful. She'd always been pretty, but now she was radiant. Harry noticed Ron studying her with surprise as well. 

'When are you going to do something about the way you fell, Ron?' Harry whispered in Ron's ear. Ron turned red and shook his head.

'We were going to London today to get our school things.' Ginny spoke up, turning to Hermione.

'Oh good! I really need to refill my potions supply. I'll just put my trunk away and I'll be right with you.' She replied.

Harry jumped up.

'I'll help you with that.' He picked up her trunk for her and then followed her up to Ginny's room which she'd be sharing.

'My goodness, you look different Harry,' smiled Hermione, as Harry shoved the trunk into a corner 'You've grown so much.' She patted his arm appreciatively. 

'You too.' He raised his eyebrow suggestively, making Hermione blush.

'Bad.' She swatted at him, but he easily ducked. Laughing, they headed back into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley held out the pot of floo powder and ushered her children into the fire.

'Hurry up. We want to miss the crowds.' The twins jumped in first, followed by Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny. She handed the pot to Harry before she herself left. Hermione grabbed a pinch and stepped into the fire. A moment later, Harry followed her. In no time at all, he stepped out in Diagon Alley with the others. Although it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were headed back to Hogwarts that year, the others had needed supplies, and they separated, agreeing to meet back in two hours. Ginny and Hermione pulled the boys in the direction of Madame Malkin's. Both needed school robes, and wanted to get new dress robes. Harry agreed, and decided he'd better get some robes as well. Ron hadn't grown in the past year; he'd done all his growing in fifth year. He settled himself in a chair and waited for the others. 

Harry was quickly fitted for new school robes and decided on his new dress robes just as quickly. The girls, however were taking ages. They'd been measured for their school robes fairly quickly, but were now trying on what seemed like every robe in the store. Another girl was in the same position; she had an enormous pile of beautiful robes in her changeroom. She and Hermione began sorting through each other's piles. By this time, Harry had sat himself next to Ron, his bags beside him. He absent mindedly watched Hermione and the other girl sort through the robes. The other girl was extremely pretty. Long black hair, beautiful green eyes – green eyes? Harry looked at her more closely. She was the spitting image of the Princess! She looked up to see Harry staring at her, and blushed. All three girl returned to the change rooms and pulled on the new robes. Excited squeals followed.

'This is IT!' exclaimed Ginny.

'I know what you mean!' answered Hermione. Harry saw a wand poke out from behind the curtains and immediately an extra screen moved to shield them. A rustling of curtains was heard and all three girls exclaimed over each other.

'You just have to get that Ginny. It is definitely you.' Spoke up Hermione.

'I think that looks divine on you.' A voice Harry didn't recognise was talking. He was immediately bewitched by it. It was soft and melodious. The girls had obviously returned to their changerooms, because the screen moved back to its original position. Hermione emerged first, the robes she had tried on were concealed in her arms.

'Wait outside for us. We'll be out in a minute.' She told Harry as Ginny and the other girl emerged. Harry and Ron obediently walked outside.

A few minutes later, all three girls appeared holding bags. Hermione was talking earnestly to the black haired girl.

'Harry, Ron, this is Anastasia Royal. Anastasia, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.' Anastasia smiled warmly at them, but started slightly at Harry's name.

'Pleased to meet you.' He said, extending his hand. She shook hands with him, and he couldn't help but notice how soft and delicate her hand was. 

'Anastasia's an exchange student at Hogwarts this year.' Spoke up Ginny.

'Which school are you from?' inquired Ron.

'Oh, I was home schooled,' She replied nervously 'And please, call me Anya. I prefer it.' She smiled again, and her green eyes sparkled. 

The five of them decided to go to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour for sundaes. Anya insisted paying for her new found friends, and as she pulled coins from her moneybag, Harry noticed a small, delicate ring on her finger. It seemed to have a small engraving of a bird of some kind on it, surrounded by jewels. Harry leant closer for a better look. Anya notcied him and laughed.

'Here, Harry. You're not the first to be fascinated with my ring.' She held out her hand and Harry studied the ring. The engraving was of a phoenix!

'A phoenix.' He said quietly. Anya smiled at him.

'Indeed. You could say they are the "symbol" of my family.' She smiled at him again, and gave him the tiniest of winks. The other three didn't seem to notice. 

They soon finished their sundaes and left the parlour, and visited other shops in Diagon Alley to get their supplies for school. Harry let Ron, Hermione and Ginny lead the way, while he lagged behind with Anya.

'I know who you are,' he said quietly to her 'Why don't they?' he motioned to his friends.

'Simple. I have a protective charm around me. I am only recognised by those good hearted people who look for me. You can hardly think my parents would let me wander around London without some kind of protection? Or the Order for that matter.' 

'Is it safe for you to be at Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'Of course. Professor Dumbledore has put many precautionary measures in for my safety. It is only you and he who will know my true identity until the time comes when I must reveal myself.' 

Harry wanted to know more, but the others had stopped to wait for them and he and Anya had finally caught up with them. Harry saw the Weasleys waiting for them ahead. Anya shook his hand and the hands of the others. 

'I shall see you on the train.' She said. She smiled at them all and walked towards a tall man who could easily pass as her father, but Harry knew as a guard.

'She's nice, isn't she?' said Hermione as they walked towards the Weasleys. Harry nodded.

The last days of the holidays passed in a blur for Harry. All he could think about was Anya. How beautiful she was, how beautiful her voice was. How enchanted he was with her. Ron and Hermione noticed this and teased him mercilessly. Ginny, who had long gotten over her crush on Harry, teased him as well. He responded by hexing them all. 

'I wish the ban on underage magic still applied.' Wheezed Ron after being hit by the tickling charm.

'Tough luck Weasley.' Grinned Harry.


	4. Phoenix Extravaganza

September the First came at last

September the First came at last. Mr Weasley had ministry cars and drivers sent to the Burrow to take them all to King's Cross Station. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins all came to farewell them. Mrs Weasley passed Ron a packet of sandwiches and some food to share with the others on the train. Harry gratefully hugged Mrs Weasley and boarded the train. As usual, the four of the settled in the last carriage on the train. Harry and Ron carefully put the cages containing Hedwig and Pig up in the luggage rack, while Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket. Just as the train pulled away from the station, the carriage door opened and Anya stepped in. She carried a covered cage, which Harry suspected held an owl of some kind.

'Hi!' she said brightly, as she pulled the cover off the cage. Harry and the others gasped. The cage held a phoenix!

'You have a phoenix?' cried Hermione, bending down for a closer look.

'Yes, she's been a pet of my family for many years.' Replied Anya. The phoenix blinked up at Harry. Anya carefully placed her cage alongside Hedwig's. 

The long journey to Hogsmeade was made short with the distribution of Mrs Weasley's parcel of food along with the extra food Harry purchased from the witch with the trolley. Several other Gryffindors, namely Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas came in and were soon engaged in a heated discussion with Ron about the prospects of the Chudley Cannon, Ron's Quidditch team. Not long after leaving King's Cross, Harry and the others had changed into their robes. Harry carefully pinned his Head Boy badge, and when the other Gryffindors saw it, they cheered loudly. Everyone except Hermione had changed, as they drew nearer to Hogsmeade. At last, she left the carriage unnoticed and returned several minutes later. She quickly resumed her seat, and pulled a large Transfiguration textbook into her lap to read, holding it so that only her head was visible.

'What are you reading, Hermione?' asked Ginny mischievously, pulling down the book. Harry noticed the Head Girl badge straight away.

'A Gryffindor Double!' he cheered. The others followed suit. Hermione blushed furiously, but was grinning all the same.

'You mean to tell me that someone made that mudblood Head Girl?' a voice drawled from the door. Draco Malfoy had entered the carriage, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

Harry opened his mouth to answer him, but Anya got there first.

'Is there a problem with that?' she asked politely, staring at Malfoy with her dazzling green eyes.

'Uh, no. Job well done, I say.' He replied hastily. Malfoy quickly backed out of the carriage with Crabbe and Goyle. All eyes turned to Anya.

'What did you do to him?' asked Neville.

'Oh, just this charm my mother taught me. Believe me, it comes in very handy sometimes.' She turned to Harry and grinned, who snickered.

Soon they pulled into Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anya climbed into a carriage together; the other Gryffindors took the second carriage. The carriages deposited them at the entrance to Hogwarts castle, and they all traipsed in, eager for the feast to start. Professor McGonagall was busy directing students.

'Miss Royal,' she called 'You will need to stay with me for the Sorting.' Anya groaned and remained with McGonagall. Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Great Hall with the others. The ceiling of the Great Hall never failed to amaze Harry. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside, which was a deep midnight blue, dotted with stars. Harry noticed the moon was new; Professor Lupin would be here then. Sure enough, Lupin was sitting at the staff table, talking with Professor Sinistra. 

Soon, Professor McGonagall entered the Hall with the first years and Anya trailing behind her. The Sorting Hat was resting on a stool in front of them. It opened near the brim and sang;

__

I'm here to sort you one and all

To see in which House you fall

It may be you belong in Gryffindor

Where many brave people have been before

Or perhaps in Hufflepuff

Where students are made of loyal stuff

Maybe it is Ravenclaw

Those ones all know what brains are for

And if not those, it's Slytherin

If you're determined, you'll fit straight it

So sit right down and put me on

And I can tell where you belong!

McGonagall began calling out the names and gradually all had joined their new house tables. McGonagall then called for 'Royal, Anastasia' to try the hat. Anya sat on the stool and carefully tried on the hat. She looked over at Harry and grinned as the hat called out 'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor table cheered, Harry loudest of all. Anya made her way over to the table and sat beside Harry.

The Sorting Hat was taken away and Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

'Welcome to another school year,' he spoke brightly, his blue eyes were sparkling in the candlelight that lit the Great Hall 'As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is precisely that; forbidden. As is Hogsmeade for all students younger than third year. Now, I can see some very hungry students, so I will stop talking so you can start eating!' as Dumbledore resumed his seat, the tables became covered with dishes upon dishes of food. 

'So Harry,' began Anya, ladeling some soup into her bowl 'have you figured out how to change into your animagus form yet?'

Harry nearly spat out his stew.

'What?! I'm not an animagus!'

Anya laughed at this.

'I'll take that as a no then. I'll have to show you after.' She winked and picked up her soup spoon.

Harry spent the rest of the feast wondering what she'd show him. He had an idea of what he'd like to see, but she really didn't know him well enough to show him that sort of thing. Harry grinned to himself at this, but scolded himself at the same time.

'Naughty boy!' Anya whispered slyly in his ear.

'What?' said Harry, surprised but still blushing.

'I'm not going to show you that tonight. We'll save that for another night.' She grinned evily. Harry felt his face turn even redder.

'If you're reading my mind, quit it.' He replied.

'Done. But keep your thoughts clean.' Anya winked at him again.

Soon after all the plates had been cleared, Hermione and Harry got down to the business of being in charge. They ushered all students from the Great Hall and sent them to their common rooms. Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor common room, concealed behind a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. 

'The password's "fiddlesticks"' announced Hermione. The portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked around the room and breathed in its familiar smell. This place was home to him. He'd missed it terribly while he was away. While Harry had been looking about the room, Hermione had sent the Gryffindors to their rooms. 

'Classes start bright and early tomorrow. Go to bed!' They'd grumbled, but no one wanted to get on the wrong side of the Head Girl. Harry remained in the common room with Hermione and Anya. Hermione yawned suddenly and decided to go to bed. After wishing Harry and Anya goodnight, Hermione headed up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. Anya watched Hermione climb the stairs and then turned to Harry with a grin. Then right before his eyes she transformed into a phoenix.

'Wha-what?' was all he could stammer at the brilliant bird that sat before him swishing its tail feathers. Anya turned back into herself again and laughed at Harry.

'You can't tell me you've never seen anyone transform before?' she giggled.

'No, it's just, it was a bit unexpected. How long have you been an animagus? It takes years to become one.'

'I've been able to transform all my life. I'm a special kind of animagus. Not only have I been able to do it for as long as I could remember, I can change into any animal I want.' To demonstrate the point, Anya immediately transformed into a sleek tiger and back before Harry's eyes.

'Can I do that to?' he asked her. She nodded.

'You're first transformation has to be the phoenix though. I don't know why it just has to be that.' Harry nodded at this.

'I know. I had these dreams that I was turning into a phoenix after I found out about you.' He grinned at her. She returned the grin.

'Now, all you have to do is focus everything on becoming a phoenix. You need a perfect picture of one in your mind.'

Harry concentrated on his memories of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. He concentrated on becoming a phoenix and as he did, he transformed. Harry the Phoenix sat on the floor in front of Anya, quietly blinking up at her. He then transformed back.

'Wow!' he exclaimed 'That was so, so…I don't know, just marvellous.' The look on Harry's face was so priceless that Anya couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'What?' he asked, blushing.

'It's just that you looked so excited then.' She explained, still wheezing slightly with laughter. She managed to contain herself somehow.

'Do want to try another animal?' Anya asked Harry. He nodded and closed his eyes. A moment later a large lion stood in the Gryffindor common room. The lion padded around for a moment and then transformed back into Harry.

'How devoted you are to Gryffindor, Harry.' Said Anya.

'I've always wanted to be a lion,' he retorted 'this seemed the perfect opportunity.' Harry checked his watch.

'Shit,' he muttered 'We'd better go to bed, it's getting late.' Anya nodded at this and headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, calling goodnight over her shoulder.

Harry felt like doing a jig in the middle of the common room. He was an animagus! And without all the years of hard work. Harry headed up the staircase to his dorm, deciding on the way to ask Anya what else he could do in the morning.


	5. Potions and Flying

Hmm, I've written a bit more than I usually do ****

Hmm, I've written a bit more than I usually do. Hope you all enjoy this next part. Oh, and Gi, it take me anywhere from half an hour to three days to write a chapter.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron gave Harry a queer look.

'What were you doing last night? You were ages downstairs.'

'I was talking to Anya.' Replied Harry, filling his plate up. Ron raised his eyebrow and coughed, a cough which sounded something like 'bullshit'. Harry punched him on the arm.

'We were. Anyway, I have something to show you after.' 

Ron lookes quizzically at Harry, but before he could say anything, Hermione and Anya joined them at the Gryffindor table.

'Morning.' Said Hermione brightly. She held a stack of parchment in her hands.

'What's that?' asked Harry through a mouthful of toast.

'Timetables.' Replied Hermione. She selected several from the stack and then passed them down the table. Harry quickly read through his and groaned. 

'Double Potions with the Slytherins and Snape first day back. I suppose I should be used to it by now.'

Anya patted his hand.

'Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure it won't be that bad.' Ron snorted at this.

'Trust me. It is that bad.' He told her.

Before Anya could reply, the morning post arrived. Harry automatically looked up for Hedwig, but didn't see her. Instead, he saw the gold and red plumage of Anya's phoenix. It flew around the Great Hall and then headed for the Gryffindor table, landing on Anya's shoulder.

'Good morning Isobelle.' Anya stroked the phoenix affectionately and took her letter. Isobelle took a crust from Anya's toast and then headed back out the window.

'Ah, letter from home.' Said Anya delightedly, skimming through the letter. She finished reading and shoved it in the pocket of her robe, promising herself a more thorough reading later on.

'Ready for potions?' she said brightly, picking up her bookbag and standing up.

'I suppose. If we must.' Sighed Ron. The others picked up their bags and followed Anya to the dungeons. 

The Slytherins were already seated when they arrived.

'Hello Malfoy! How nice to see you again. I just love starting the morning with Potions, don't you?' Anya smiled warmly at Malfoy and sat herself next to Harry. Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy didn't know what to say. His pale face was slightly red as he turned away. Professor Snape entered the room.

'Students,' he said coldy, taking his place at the head of the class 'Today we will be brewing a potion that, if done correctly, will give you the ability to fly.' He droned on for a few minutes longer, giving basic instructions and then set them to work.

'This potion's great fun,' Anya whispered to Harry 'We'll have to make sure we keep some.'

'Miss Royal! Talking in class already,' Snape approached the bench and glared at Anya, who looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

'I was just saying to Mr Potter that it was brilliant of you to select this potion, Professor.' She said smoothly, looking straight into his eyes. Snape stared back, then seemed to compose himself.

'Ah yes, well carry on.' He stammered, leaving them to work. Harry sniggered softly as he chopped ingrediants for the potion.

'You _have_ to teach us how to do that.' Ron whispered urgently. Anya grinned at him and threw her powdered beetle into the simmering cauldron. 

Half an hour later, the completed potion was cooling and the Gryffindors were cleaning their workspace. Harry was amused to see Snape yelling at Malfoy; a first in Potions.

'It's the wrong colour Malfoy,' Snape snapped 'Weren't you listening at the start of class? Ten points from Slytherin.'

The Gryffindors suppressed a cheer, while the Slytherins looked at Snape with their mouths hanging open in shock. Anya snorted and ladeled some potion into two goblets. She gave one to Harry and then drank hers. She gave a small shudder and then suddenly, two beautiful white wings sprouted from her back. She extended them, and gave them a small flutter. Harry quickly drank his own potion, as did the other Gryffindors. The Slytherins looked over to see all the Gryffindors sporting fluttering white wings. Malfoy ladeled out a portion of his own potion and then took a swig from his goblet. He shuddered slightly and then turned into a small white chicken. The Gryffindors roared with laughter, and even Snape seemed to be holding back a laugh. Malfoy the Chicken squawked loudly and ran about the dungeon. Crabbe managed to catch him and with Goyle, hurried off to the Hospital wing. Snape checked the time.

'Right, the Gryffindors can leave early and test their wings. The Slytherins will stay until they achieve the correct results. At this, the Gryffindors ran for the door, except for Anya and Harry, who hastily bottled their potion. Having completed this, they followed the other out of the dungeons. 

'Come on.' Urged Anya, grabbing Harry's arm as she spread her magnificent wings and took off in the Entrance Hall. Harry followed suit, and they zoomed out the main doors and flew about the grounds with the other Gryffindors. Harry could see Hermione skimming across the surface of the lake, followed closely by Ron. Hermione had a dreamy expression on her face as her trailed a finger across the smooth surface of the lake and then suddenly took off back towards the castle. 

Flying wasn't new for Harry; he'd done it plenty of times on his broom. But this was different. He had more power, he felt more freedom than he did on his Firebolt. Anya laughed at the delighted expression on his face.

'You could do this everyday as a bird.' She told him, winking mischieviously before overtaking him and looping back behind him. Harry nodded, but then felt a jolt in his wings.

'Quick,' Anya grabbed his arm 'We have to land, the potion's wearing off, we didn't take much.' They swiftly landed and motioned for the other Gryffindors to do the same. Almost as soon as the last Gryffindor in the air landed, their wings disappeared.

'That was fantastic!' exclaimed Hermione 'I have never had so much fun in my life!'

The other Gryffindors heartily agreed with her and were all exclaiming over the sensation of flying as they headed in for lunch.

'Want to see Hagrid after lunch Harry?' Ron asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

'Who's Hagrid?' asked Anya.

'He's the groundsman and keeper of the keys here,' explained Harry. He turned to Ron 'Sure. It will be good to see Hagrid again.'

The four of them quickly ate their lunch and headed for Hagrid's hut. When they arrived, he was outside, watering his pumpkins.

'Hi Hagrid!' called Harry. Hagrid turned around and his beetle black eyes crinkled in a smile.

'Harry! Good tuh see yeh again.'

'Hagrid, this is Anya Royal. She's a new student here.' Hermione pushed her forward slightly.

'Nice tuh meet yeh.' Said Hagrid, shaking Anya's hand.

'The pleasure's all mine.' She replied. At this point, Hagrid's boarhound Fang leapt over to Anya and began licking her hand.

'Hello there,' she said to him 'What have we here?'

'This is Fang.' Said Harry, patting the enormous beast.

'Fancy a cuppa?' asked Hagrid. They nodded and followed him inside the hut.

'Stay away from the rock cakes.' Harry warned Anya as they went inside.

Hagrid set the kettle boiling and, sure enough, produced a tin full of rock cakes.

'Help yehselves.' He said, placing the tin on the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione polietly declined, but Anya grabbed one, despite Harry's warning. She bit into it and chewed hard.

'Mmm,' she closed her eyes as she chewed 'These are heavenly Hagrid. I must have the recipe.' 

Hagrid turned a little red beneath his scraggy black whiskers.

Ron snorted a little, but a small yelp signaled that Hermione had kicked him under the table.

'How's Viktor, Hermione?' asked Hagrid, bringing the boiling kettle over to the table.

'Very well thanks Hagrid. We had a marvelous time in Australia.' Beamed Hermione. She proceeded to give Hagrid details of the creatures in Australia, limiting her conversation to the large, dangerous variety.

'There's this type of kangaroo that's nearly nine feet tall and hall enormous fangs. Of course, all the muggles think it's extinct, but we saw one in this wizarding theme park. It looked so vicious, but it had this tiny joey in its pouch, which actually turned out to have fangs as well. You would have loved it, Hagrid.'

Harry coughed. Of course Hagrid would have loved it. He would have probably tried to smuggle one back with him.

They drank their tea, and at some point Ron checked his watch.

'Quick, we've got a lesson in ten minutes. We'd better get going. Thanks for tea Hagrid.'

'S'alright. See yeh's all after. Nice tuh meet yeh, Anya.' 

The four of them hurried from Hagrid's hut back to the castle.

'What class next?' asked Anya.

'Well, Ron and I have Divination-' Hermione snorted 'But Hermione's got Ancient Runes, or something.'

'Oh, that means I have Divination too.'

'I don't know why you bother with that rubbish. She's an old fraud.' Spoke up Hermione.

'Yeah, we know. But at least we can catch up on sleep in her classes.' Laughed Ron. 

They separated in the entrance hall, with Ron, Harry and Anya hurrying up the many stairs to Professor Trelawney's room. At last they reached it, puffing slightly. The silvery ladder decended and they all climbed up into the heavily perfumed, hot room.

'Welcome back for another year dears,' came Professor Trewlawney's voice 'Of course, I saw you all coming and have been anticipating your arrival. And of course, dear, you must be the new student.' Professor Trelawney turned to Anya and regarded her solemnly.

'Yes Professor. I'm Anya Royal.' Anya smiled sweetly.

The rest of the class filed in and sat on the cushy armchairs and pouffes that were scattered about the room.

'We'll be starting with the orb today.' Professor Trelawney announced solemnly. Harry looked around the room to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil wearing identical looks of awe. Ron was looking bored, staring out the window. Harry was surprised to see Anya looking mildly interested. Professor Trelawny produced a crystal ball and placed it on the table in front of Anya.

'Let's see how you do dear.' Anya peered into the ball and waved her hand over it. She moved closer and then gasped.

'What is it dear?' Professor Trelawney asked excitedly 'Tell us what you see.'

'I see Harry being attacked by a rampaging manticore. He's managed to get away, but there's a quintaped. Oh! It got him!' Anya quickly turned to Harry and gave him a quick wink. Professor Trelawney gave a great sigh and patted Anya on the shoulder.

'I'd like to commend your bravery on facing that difficult situation. Many Seers would not give details for fear of frightening the poor person concerned.' Her large eyes turned to Harry and he could see they were filled with tears. He distinctly heard her mutter 'Poor dear' under her breath as she took the orb to Parvati and Lavender.

'A manticore and a quintaped? I'd really better watch out.' Harry whispered to Anya. She suppressed a snort.

'Hermione gave me her background in predicting your death. I thought I'd give her some stuff she'd like.' The lesson continued with Professor Trelawney shooting sympathetic looks in Harry's general direction every five minutes or so. Anya decided to add to her ruse by patting Harry's shoulder every once in a while and moaning about her 'gift'.

'No dear! You mustn't say that! Here, look in the orb again.' Professor Trelawney placed the crystal ball back in front of Anya.

'What do you see?' whispered Professor Trelawney.

'I see a women. She's running from a large creature. Is it a Grim? I'm not sure. It's really misty. Yes! It is a grim. Wait, the woman's turning around. It's, it's.' Anya faltered, and collapsed back into her seat.

'Who dear? Who is the unfortunate woman?' Professor Trelawney's eyes widened even further.

'It was you.' Anya whispered, closing her eyes.

Professor Trelawney gave a little shriek and ended class. Parvati and Lavender stayed to try and calm their teacher, while the other students gratefully headed for their common room.

'That ought to shut that old bird up for awhile.' Anya smirked. Ron and Harry were overcome with laughter.

'I would never have thought of that,' Harry wheezed 'Brilliant! Getting her back at her own game.' They entered through the portrait hole to find Hermione already up to her elbows in work.

'How was Divination?' she asked 'That old bat tell you you're going to die again, Harry?'

'Nope. Anya did. But then she told Professor Trelawney the Grim was after her.' Harry collapsed into an armchair, still laughing.

'I still don't know why you didn't quit Divination. It's absolute rubbish.' Hermione buried her nose in her Ancient Runes translations.

'Runes?' Anya asked, sitting beside Hermione. She picked up some that Hermione was yet to translate.

'This is interesting. It's a short history on the Hogwarts Four.' Anya skimmed the page lightly and then replaced it, not noticing Hermione's surprised looks.

'You can translate runes?' she asked, obviously amazed.

'Sure. My mother taught me. I didn't bother taking the class because I can already translate runes.' Anya rifled through her bag for her Potions homework. Snape had been surprisingly limited and had only asked for a summary on the limitations of the potion they had brewed earlier that day. 

'Wonder if Malfoy's still a chicken?' Harry asked to no one in particular.

'Hope so.' Hermione replied 'But Madame Pomfrey probably fixed him in about five minutes.'

'Don't be so sure. I think the effects last for about three days if the potion's not brewed correctly. I'm guessing we won't see Malfoy for a few days.' Anya started scribbling her homework on a piece of parchment. 

Harry was busily making up a training roster for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He quickly finished this and then started on a sign for the tryouts the team was holding to find a new chaser. One of the fourth year students that Harry had enlisted the year before had left Hogwarts, leaving the team short. Harry scratched away with his quill and then placed the sign up for everyone to see.

'You need a chaser?' Anya asked, reading the sign.

'Yep. You interested?' Harry asked.

'I might be. I suppose I might try out. I'll have to send Isobelle home for my broom though.' Anya stood up and walked over to the window. She opened it and produced a small whistle from her pocket. When she blew it, it emitted a soft, melodious sound. Almost immediately, her phoenix appeared and flew through the window onto her shoulder. Anya walked back over to the table and set the phoenix on Harry's shoulder while she scribbled out a quick note. She fastened it to the Isobelle's leg and the phoenix took flight.

'What kind of broom do you have?' Harry asked, as he watched Isobelle disappear from view.

'Firebolt 2.' Anya replied 'I played chaser for the local team back home.' Ron looked up excitedly.

'If you make the team, we'll have two Firebolt 2's then. None of the other teams have anyone on Firebolts at all. Old model or new.'

'Who else rides the Firebolt 2?' Anya asked.

'I do.' Replied Harry.

'What position are you?' Anya smiled

'Seeker.'

'Figures. You've just got that seeker look about you.' Anya yawned loudly. 

She packed away her potions homework and challenged Ron to a game of chess.

'Good luck. He's impossible to beat.' Harry warned her.

'Is he?' Anya replied, looking at Ron with mild interest. She hurried up to her dormitory to retrieve her battered chessmen. Ron produced his board and they began.

Harry watched with interest as Anya and Ron carefully moved their pieces around the board. Anya had a habit of nervously twisting her long black hair about her fingers as she considered moves, resulting in her knotting sections of her hair. She carefully moved her bishop, causing Ron's queen to pounce. 

'Hmm.' Anya's brow was knitted with concentration. The game wore on. The piles of captured pieces mounted on both sides. At last, Ron's king was trying to make a final escape.

'Check.' Said Anya. Ron moved his king.

'Checkmate.' Anya carefully placed her rook in position.

'You beat Ron?' Hermione asked incredulously 'I didn't think anyone could beat Ron.'

'Just rub it in Hermione.' Ron muttered, as he swept his pieces into their box.

Anya reached forward to shake hands with him.

'Good game Ron.'

'You too.'

Later that night as Ron and Harry were getting ready for bed, Ron was still commenting on Anya's prowess at chess.

'Damn she's good.' He said as he crawled into bed.

'You can say that again.' Agreed Harry as he shut his eyes.


	6. A Walk About the Grounds

The day of the Quidditch trials dawned fine, much to Harry's relief

The day of the Quidditch trials dawned fine, much to Harry's relief. Isobelle had arrived with Anya's Firebolt2 the day before, and Anya had been practicing in her free time. Harry carried the crate of balls down to the pitch and watched as the stands filled with Gryffindors, eager to see their new chaser. Much to Harry's surprise, there were ten people trying for the one position. He decided to try them one on one with Ron first, to see if they could beat him. A second year girl managed to get a goal past Ron, to his annoyance, but it was the last goal that got past him for a while. He managed to catch the Quaffle before it went through the hoops in some spectacular saves. Ron got the surprise of his life when his own sister tried out for chaser. She managed to score three goals, but Ron managed to save many more. At last Anya mounted her Firebolt2 and grabbed the Quaffle. She darted around the pitch before firing the Quaffle at the left goal post. It soared through for an easy goal. Anya easily scored five more goals before Ron saved one. Harry held his breath watching her, she was an incredible chaser. He called all the hopefuls together and singled out Ginny, Anya and the second year girl, the only three to get a goal past Ron.

'We're going to have a quick game now, tryout chasers against team chasers. No beaters, no seeker. Just go and try to score as many goals as possible.' He told them, passing Ginny the Quaffle. 

The three hopefuls faired well against the Gryffindor chasers. They managed to get the Quaffle quite a few times to score. Harry let them continue for about ten minutes and then called a halt to the game. He gathered his team around him.

'What do you think?' he asked Ron.

'Anya's definitely the best. She's right on target every time. The only times she hasn't scored is when I've managed to save.' Ron replied.

'I agree.' Spoke up Colin Creevy, one of the chasers 'She'd make an excellent addition to the team. But I think we should make Ginny and Mary reserves. We're probably going to need reserves this year. I hear Slytherin's out to play dirty.' Harry nodded. He called the three girls over.

'Okay, we've decided that Anya will be the new chaser, but Ginny and Mary will be reserves, if they still want to play.' He announced, smiling at all three.

Anya grinned broadly and was hugged by Ginny.

'Well done! I knew you'd be chaser as soon as I saw you flying. You're spectacular.' Squealed Ginny.

'Thanks.' Anya replied 'I just hope I can live up to Harry's expectations. You guys haven't lost a game for years.'

A loud party followed in the Gryffindor common room that night, celebrating the appointment of a new chaser. Professor McGonagall showed up after one o'clock and gave Hermione and Harry a talking to for allowing their house to be so loud.

'Really!' she exclaimed 'You're Head Boy and Girl. You should know better.' Hermione's face flushed, and she immediately sent the Gryffindors up to bed.

'Don't worry Hermione,' Anya told her 'McGonagall's only upset because she wasn't invited.' Hermione laughed at this and then went to bed herself.

The next day, Harry sat in History of Magic, trying not to fall asleep. He noticed that Ron had already given up the fight, and was had his face resting on his textbook. Hermione was taking notes, the only student to do so. Beside him, Anya was scrawling on her book, her eyelids on the verge of closing. Binns droned on and Harry tried to listen. He sat up though, when Binns mentioned the House of Phoenix. He directed the class to open their books at page 449. Harry obediently flipped open his book and looked down to see the portrait of Anya's family. Panic spread through him as he saw her portrait blinking up at him from all the other students' books. He nudged Anya.

'Everyone's going to recognise you from your portrait.' He whispered urgently. Anya merely yawned.

'No they won't. The charm that hides my identity is on the portraits as well. I'm told that in my portrait I look like a orange haired, horsy, overbred kind of girl. Not unlike many princesses you see these days.' Harry gave a sigh and listened to Binns lecture on the history of the family. The rest of the class passed rather slowly, until the bell finally rang. The class handed in their summer essays and filed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin smiled at them as they all took their places and took the roll. When he came to Anya's name, he paused and looked up.

'Welcome Miss Royal, I see you are sitting with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, you're in the best of hands there.' Anya smiled politely and thanked him.

'Today we will be learning protective charms. These can protect against most hexes, as well as protecting the identity and location of the protected person.' Lupin continued to lecture on the charms they would be learning. After teaching them how to perform the charm to protect against hexes, he split them into pairs and set them to work.

Harry easily set up his protective charm, and waited for Anya to hex him. She aimed a jelly-legs curse at him which deflected easily. Harry's charm deflected several other hexes, but nearly broke when Anya tried to hit him with a hex he'd never heard of.

'What on earth was that?' he asked, breaking his protective charm.

'The wedgie hex.' She giggled 'Sorry, I couldn't help myself.' She set up her own charm. Harry tested a few hexes on her, and she managed to deflect every one. Across the room, Harry could see Ron wobbling madly; no doubt Hermione had managed to get the jelly-legs curse past Ron's charm. Lupin walked around the room assisting students. When everyone had managed to deflect at least one hex, he called for their attention.

'Okay, I'm going to tell you about the Patronus charm now, which is a highly advanced charm.' He smiled at Harry, who'd managed to learn the charm in his third year. 'This charm is especially useful against Dementors.' Lupin continued. Most members of the class shivered slightly at the mention of Dementors. Lupin motioned to Harry.

'I'm going to ask Harry to demonstrate this charm, as he learnt it a few years ago in order to combat the Dementors that guarded the school.' 

'What can I set it against Professor?' Harry asked, pushing the arms of his robes back. Lupin pulled a suitcase up onto his desk.

'I've got a boggart here for you to use.' He asked the rest of the class to move their desks towards the back of the class to give Harry more room. He then opened the suitcase and a hooded Dementor stepped out. Harry shivered at the drop in temperature, but raised his wand and bellowed 'Expecto Patronum!' The silvery stag that Harry's Patronum took form as appeared from his wand and raced towards the Dementor. The boggart stumbled slightly and was finished off by Lupin 'Riddikulus!'

The class applauded Harry's Patronum, which disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

'I'm impressed.' Anya told Harry as he sat down. 'You'll have to teach me that one.'

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron challenged Anya to another game of chess. She readily accepted and their battle scarred chessmen took the board. Harry watched with interest. Ron had been annoyed at losing and was eager to beat Anya. Hermione sat off to one side, looking through practice NEWT papers. Ron's face was the picture of concentration as he and Anya played. Both were extraordinary players, and Harry suspected it would take many games to determine who was the better player. 

The game continued for quite some time, and at last Harry decided to go over some new Quidditch tactics he'd thought up. His intricate plans began to take shape as the chess game was finally decided. Ron had managed to beat Anya, and Harry could tell he was extremely relieved. Chess was Ron's thing, and although he didn't mind losing the odd game, he'd never lost two in a row. Anya congratulated Ron on his victory and looked over Harry's Quidditch tactics.

'Are you sure this would work?' she asked, pointing to a more complex plan.

'Positive.' He replied, tapping his wand on the parchment. The miniature players he'd drawn came alive and began acting Harry's play.

'See, this chaser would go here, send the Quaffle there, chaser two would intercept here and chaser three would score.' Anya tapped her chin and looked over the diagram.

'I'm not sure. Wouldn't it be better this way?' she waved her wand over the parchment and the chasers followed her idea.' Harry watched carefully and considered.

'I'm not sure. I suppose it would all depend on the other team's chasers and keeper. We'll try both out next practice.' Harry made a copy of Anya's ploy and restored his own. He handed Ron a few keeper tactics to look over and then turned to Hermione.

'I thought you'd done every practice NEWT paper ever written, Hermione.' He teased.

'Ha ha. For your information, these are the NEWTs from Beauxbatons. I had to translate them, but I think I missed a few words.' She read out a passage ' listen to this "Explain of the intricate proceeding that animagus must be doing to in order" Isn't that a hoot?' Harry looked over Hermione's translations.

'They say everything loses a little on translation. I'm sure you can make it out.' Anya peered over his shoulder.

'You can translate French?' she asked Hermione.

'That's nothing.' Ron spoke up 'She's pretty good at Bulgarian too.' Harry snickered, and Hermione blushed.

'Am I missing something?' Anya inquired.

'Hermione's boyfriend's Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.' Harry explained.

'Oh.' Anya grinned at Hermione.

'Speaking of Viktor, I have to write him a letter.' Hermione searched through her pile of papers for a clean sheet of parchment. Ron scowled a little, but buried himself in his keeper tactics. Anya couldn't help but notice this and raised her eyebrow at Harry. He nodded, and then announced he was going for a walk. Anya immediately agreed to go with him.

'Harry, you know we shouldn't be wandering the halls. What if McGonagall finds out?' Hermione looked rather stern.

'Don't worry Hermione, we'll take my cloak.' He hurried up to his dorm and emerged with the silvery Invisibility cloak in his pocket. He also carried the Marauder's Map. Anya looked at him curiously, but followed him out the portrait hall. After they walked away from the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry quickly checked the map and then pulled out his cloak.

'An Invisibility Cloak!' Anya breathed, touching the material softly. Harry threw it over them both and together they walked down to the grounds.

'So Ron's jealous then?' Anya said, after Harry had told her a bit of history.

'You can say that again. It's him that should have green eyes, not us.' Anya laughed.

They walked towards the lake, but stopped when they suddenly heard a sound.

'What was that?' Anya gasped.

They whirled around to see another student walking towards them. Harry quickly pulled Anya to one side and tried not to gasp as he recognised the student.

'That's Ginny!' he hissed to Anya after Ginny had passed.

'Where's she going?' Anya replied in a hushed voice. They followed Ginny to the small clearing at the edge of the forest. Ginny sat down at looked at her watch.

'She's waiting for someone.' Anya said, looking up towards the castle for a sign of someone.

'I wonder who?' Harry pondered, but was dragged away by Anya.

'She obviously doesn't want anyone to know. We should hurry back to the common room.' Harry voiced his protest, but to no avail. He took one look back at Ginny and followed Anya inside the castle.


	7. Not Quite Camelot

Yes, I've finally written chapter seven ****

Yes, I've finally written chapter seven! Enjoy!

'For goodness sakes Harry, would you come away from the window?' Anya pleaded. Harry turned from the window in the Gryffindor common room.

'I just wanted to see who she was waiting for.' He left his window-side vigil and sat beside Anya near the fire.

'Who who's waiting for?' Ron asked, looking up from his keeper tactics.

'No one special. Harry's just a sticky beak.' Anya said quickly, giving Harry a look. Ron looked at them both curiously, but returned to his sheets.

'Good one Potter. Now you've got Ron interested.' Anya muttered under her breath, poking Harry in the side.

'Ouch!' he rubbed his side 'So sue me, I'm curious.' Harry yawned loudly and checked his watch.

'I might head off to bed,' he announced 'Coming Ron?'

'Yeah, I'll go over this stuff later on.' He left his pile of parchment sitting on the table and followed Harry up to the dormitory.

'Night everyone.' They called out before disappearing up the staircase.

'Okay, now you can tell me who you and Harry were talking about,' Hermione scooted over and plonked herself next to Anya.

'Well, Harry and I were walking around the lake,' Hermione grinned devilishly at her 'Just walking and chatting, Hermione. Anyway, we hear someone walking towards us, and its Ginny. She heads for that little clearing at the edge of the forest and checks her watch. Of course, Harry wanted to stay and see who she was waiting for, but she obviously doesn't want anyone to know if she's meeting them in secret.' Hermione thoughtfully tapped her chin.

'I can't think who she was meeting. No one was missing from here tonight except for you and Harry. Unless she was meeting Firenze.'

'Who's Firenze?' Anya asked curiously.

'He's a centaur that lives in the forest. Ginny made friends with him a year or two back when she got lost in the forest. She meets him every now and again to talk.'

'But at night? Surely she'd meet him during the day?'

'I don't know. Any way, that's one explanation. Maybe she's seeing someone in one of the other houses and doesn't want Ron to know. He does have a tendency to play the overprotective brother.' Hermione and Anya snickered slightly. Ron watched his sister carefully, especially if she was around boys. Hermione got up and stretched.

'I'm going to bed. Coming? Or are you going to wait here for Ginny to pump her for information?' Hermione asked slyly.

'I'm simply going to sit here by the fire for a while. I'll be up later on.' Anya replied with a grin.

Harry lay awake for quite some time, trying to think of who Ginny could have been meeting. The other occupants of the dormitory were fast asleep. Harry decided to go down to the common room and sit in front of the fire for a while. He hoisted himself out of bed and walked down the twisting staircase, but he paused when he reached the bottom of the stairs upon hearing voices.

'It's really none of your business.' Harry recognised Ginny's voice, and she didn't seem that pleased.

'Ginny, I know you don't know me that well, but we're friends aren't we?' Anya's voice answered her. Harry groaned. Anya had obviously decided to wait up for Ginny and ask her who she was waiting for.

'Of course we're friends. And as my friend you'll respect that it's my business and no one else's.' Uh oh, thought Harry. He'd heard that tone in Ginny's voice many times. She wasn't far from unleashing her famous temper. Leave it Anya, Harry chanted in his head.

'OK Ginny. But I'm here if you want to talk to someone. I know that it must be difficult talking to Hermione with Ron hanging around.' Ginny laughed.

'Ron's like a bad smell that won't go away when you want to talk to Hermione. But thanks, I appreciate it.' Harry sighed. Ginny seemed to have cooled off a bit. Harry peeked around the corner to see Ginny disappearing up to her dormitory.

'You can come down now Harry,' Anya called out softly.

'How did you know I was there?' he asked, walking over to the fire.

'Just can. Thanks for the hint about leaving it.' She smiled at him.

'You needed it. Ginny was just about to lose it. She gets questioned enough from Ron.' Harry lowered himself onto the floor and crossed his legs.

'She must have been meeting someone she thought you'd all really disapprove of. Otherwise I'm sure she'd have told Hermione by now. Even only knowing her this long I get the idea she tells Hermione most things.'

Harry agreed 'Yes, the youngest child in her family with no sisters. She and Hermione have a tendency to gossip together a fair bit. I am surprised she hasn't talked to Hermione about this though. She told her about the other boys she's gone out with.' Anya raised an eyebrow.

'Did Ron know?'

'Of course not. If he did there would be a few boys walking around Hogwarts missing vital parts of their anatomy.' 

Later that week, a notice was posted outside the Great Hall. A costume ball would be held on Halloween for all students to attend. Harry made up his mind immediately to ask Anya.

'Morning Harry.' She smiled at him at breakfast. He smiled back and cleared his throat to ask her.

'I was thinking Harry, we should go to the costume ball together.' Anya said calmly as she spread her toast. Harry choked on his orange juice.

'I was just about to ask you!' he exclaimed.

'I know. I just like getting there first. So that's obviously a yes?' Harry nodded in reply. Next to Anya, Hermione began to complain loudly.

'I wish Viktor were here. Who am I going to go with.' She stared at Ron, who was busily stirring his porridge.

'Were you saying something Hermione?' Ron asked, looking up. She groaned softly. Anya patted her hand under the table.

'Hey Ron, how about you take Hermione so we can all go together?' Anya smiled sweetly at Ron. 

'Uh, yeah, sure. If you'd like to Hermione.' Ron blushed as red as his hair. 

'Of course I'd like to.' Hermione beamed. She nudged Anya 'I owe you one.' She muttered.

Ginny climbed into the empty seat next to Harry. After a quick 'good morning' to everyone she grabbed some toast and started eating quickly.

'Who are you going to the Halloween ball with Ginny?' Anya asked politely. Harry swore he saw miniature daggers in Ginny's eyes as she looked up.

'I'm not sure if I'll be going.' Ginny replied stiffly 'I've never been one for costume parties.' Ginny continued to eat her toast, oblivious to the looks Hermione and Anya were sharing.

'Why don't you go with Neville?' Ron asked his sister 'You've gone with him before.'

'I don't think so Ron. I still have crushed toes from the last time. If I go, I go. If I don't, I don't. End of story.' Ginny grabbed her remaining piece of toast and leapt up from the table 'I'd better get going. I wanted to go to the library before my first class.' Ginny practically sprinted from the hall in a whirl of flame coloured hair.

'I wonder…' Anya contemplated, drumming her fingers on the table.

'Wonder what?' Ron mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

'Oh, nothing.' Anya smiled brightly at Ron, who looked at her curiously 'Just eat your breakfast, Ron.'

As Harry and Anya walked to Charms, Harry asked her more about her mind reading ability.

'Couldn't you use it to find out who Ginny's been meeting?'

'Ah, so that's what all these questions have been about. To answer your question, no I can't use it on Ginny. It only works with certain people and I'm afraid Ginny's not one of them.' Anya swept into the Charms classroom, leaving Harry to follow in her wake.

'Besides,' Anya flicked a strand of her hair from her eyes 'What do you care? So Ginny's got a secret boyfriend. If Ron was my brother I'd do the same.' Anya peered closely at Harry.

'Are you jealous?' she asked. Harry was taken aback.

'No, why on earth would I be jealous?' he asked, avoiding Anya's eyes.

'From what I hear from Hermione, Ginny was rather taken with you until a year or two ago. Are you missing the attention? Or are you afraid of who Ginny's dating. We both know it's not a Gryffindor. Perhaps she's dating your old enemy Draco Malfoy. Wouldn't that be a turn for the books!' Anya amused herself with this thought for a moment. Harry laughed.

'Malfoy and Ginny? Don't be stupid. Malfoy's a prat, Ginny knows that.'

'He's not that bad Harry. Most of the Malfoy we see is not him, but his father. Underneath that sneering façade he's a totally different person.' Anya said as she pulled her books from her bag.

Harry would have liked to argued differently, but Professor Flitwick walked in, signaling the start of class.

The first Hogsmeade trip fell the week before the Halloween Ball. Anya and Hermione chattered excitedly about different costume ideas. The four of them had decided to try and get group costumes of a similar theme. Ron suggested going as four Chudley Cannons players, but the idea was immediately thrown out by Hermione who refused to have a Quidditch related costume. 

As soon as the four of them reached Hogsmeade, Hermione dragged them towards the Shrieking Shack.

'Where on earth are we going?' Harry asked.

'To the costume shop of course.' Hermione replied, in a tone that implied he should have known better. Sure enough, she stopped in front of a tiny store that Harry hadn't noticed before. The sign on the window proudly proclaimed 'Madame George's Costumes for All Occasions'. The shop was already filled up with other Hogwarts students.

'Oh, I hope all the good costumes aren't gone.' Anya said anxiously. They walked into the shop and were pounced on by Madame George herself.

'Costumes for the Halloween Ball?' Hermione nodded. Madame George clapped her hands and four dummies jumped over to her. She tapped each with her wand and transfigured them into replicas of Harry, Anya, Ron and Hermione. 

'Individual or group costumes?' Madame George asked, looking at the group over her round spectacles.

'Group.' Anya answered. The costume mistress waved her wand over the dummies and at once they wore white costumes.

'ABBA, perhaps?' All four wore identical looks of horror.

'No way!' Ron exclaimed. Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

'How do you know about ABBA? They were a muggle group.'

Ron shook his head 'Nope. Witches and wizards who made muggle music as well.' 

Madame George tapped her chin, thinking of other ideas.

'How about going as the heroes of Camelot. I'm afraid our King Arthur costume is out, but we have four other costumes that would be suitable.' She waved her wand again and the ABBA costumes were replaced with four new ones.

Anya and Hermione exclaimed over the fine material that made the costumes their dummies wore. Anya's double was resplendent in a flowing gown of blues, greens and silvers. She was the Lady of the Lake. The Hermione replica wore a gown of rich red velvet; a golden crown proclaimed her Queen Guinevere. Ron and Harry were costumed as Sir Lancelot and a young Merlin respectively. 

'I think we'll definitely take these four.' Anya fingered the soft, shimmering material of her costume. Hermione nodded, agreeing. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

'Fine with us.' Harry piped up. Madame George smiled and transferred the costumes into four boxes. They each paid two galleons for the costume hire, ten sickles of which they would get back upon the delivery of the costumes back to the shop.

Hermione and Anya talked of hair and jewelry on the way back to the castle. Harry looked at Anya's hair with interest. She usually wore it plaited and pinned up on her head. He wondered how long it would be if she wore it out.

The night of the Costume Ball approached quickly. Harry and Ron, looking every bit the part as residents of Camelot, waited down in the Common Room for their dates. Ron looked around for Ginny.

'Have you seen her yet Harry?' Harry shook his head. Neville, who had been standing near by, turned around.

'She went out earlier.'

'Did you see her costume or who she was going with?' Ron asked curiously. Ginny had not revealed her date to anyone, or what costume she would be wearing. Neville shook his head.

'Nope, sorry. She was wearing a long cloak, and she left here by herself. She must have been meeting them somewhere else.' Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione and Anya had chosen that moment to appear from their dorm. Harry and Ron looked at them in shock.

The red velvet dress suited Hermione perfectly. The bodice fit perfectly, the skirt flared out fully. The edges were trimmed in gold to match the golden crown that rested upon Hermione's chestnut tresses. She smile warmly at Ron, who took her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry, meanwhile, was staring at Anya, mesmerised. The floating gown she wore changed colour as she walked, showing deep blues and other softer shades of blue and green. An extra piece of the extraordinary material hung from her shoulders, secured by two silver clips. Her hair settled in waves down her back, ending in curls past her waist. In the light, her hair appeared to be blue-black, and a small silver coronet rested on her head. She and Hermione laughed at the stunned expressions on their faces.

'Shall we go down?' Anya asked Harry, linking her arm with his. He nodded, swallowing. 

The Great Hall had been magnificently decorated. On other years, giant pumpkins and bats had been strategically placed, but this year, autumn flowers graced the halls and tiny fairies provided extra light. Harry and Ron led their dates proudly to their table, knowing full well that every male attending was staring at them. Ron peered around the hall for any signs of his sister. He spotted her flaming red hair across the room. She turned around, revealing her costume and date, an act which made Ron turn as red as his hair.

'What- what has she got on?!' he spluttered, pointing at her. Harry couldn't help but hide a smile. No wonder Ginny had left the common room before her brother could see her. She wore a silky outfit similar to the one wore by Barbara Eden on 'I Dream of Jeannie', except her costume was a deep green. Her midriff was completely exposed, Harry noted. He wouldn't be surprised if Ron burst a blood vessel then and there. The worst of it was her date. He looked exceptionally handsome, dressed as a male genie with his chest bare. The problem was that it was Draco Malfoy.

'She's with him!' Ron's face grew redder by the minute.

'Calm down, Ron.' Hermione patted him on the arm 'She looks fabulous, and Draco's hardly going to try anything while you're here.'

'But it's Draco Malfoy.' Harry pointed out.

'I've told you before Harry, he's not all bad.' Anya piped up, ignoring the look of horror Ron gave her 'I can sense things about people and he's not what he appears.'

Ron looked ready to throw himself across the hall and attack Malfoy, but luckily, the orchestra struck up a waltz. Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him onto the floor. Anya did the same to Harry.

'But I can't dance!' he protested.

'So? Neither can I. But we'll manage.' Anya grinned and picked up the edge of her skirts so Harry wouldn't tread on them. The orchestra consisted of instruments that had no doubt been transfigured by Professor McGonagall so they would play by themselves. Harry could see Ron trying to lead Hermione towards Ginny and Draco, but she skillfully led him back the other way.

'My, my. I do believe Ginny will hear of this later.' Giggled Anya. Harry laughed.

'She sure will. She'll make him wish he hadn't brought it up though. She has a temper worse than Ron's.'

****

I know it's evil of me to leave it here, but this was threatening to be an extremely long chapter (by my standards, anyway). More soon, I promise.


End file.
